Loving My Lord
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: Sequel to 'Loving The White Lady'. Aragorn and Eowyn share a Yule Tide Kiss.


_**Disclamier: Eowyn and Aragorn as well as all the other characters in the story do not belong to me. **_

_**AN; Sequel pieced to 'Loving the White Lady'. I know the characters are very out of character, but I had to get the plot bunny out of my head. **_

_**Loving My Lord**_

Yule had come to Gondor. It was the Kings third Yule since he had been on the throne.

Every one had come to the seventh level of the greatest city of Gondor if the weather had allowed.

Snow had already fallen and all who had come were wrapped in thick woollen clocks, but the cold dampened no ones spirits. Nothing seemed to be able to do that.

Bon fires roared, children sat about whilst there elders told them stories of Yule tides long past, others sang, whilst some just walked through the crowds with smiles on there faces greeting each other.

Two of these people who were just meeting and greeting were the steward and His lady. One of his gloved hands rested on her hip and she smiled at his war touch happily musing about the time to come.

Soon winter was going to leave Gondor and spring would come again not that the White Lady minded winter at all.

When she was with her husband it did not feel so cold.

Among the hustle of the night though it was not long before the two had been split up. She had her duty to do.

Eowyn was not just the stewardess; she was the highest ranking Lady in Waiting to their Queen Arwen who was but weeks away from bringing the heir of Gondor in to the world.

Brushing her lips against her husband the Lord Steward Eowyn went in to the white tower and down to the Royals bed Chamber.

A crib, she noted already stood at the end of the bed, ready for the arrival of the Prince.

Eowyn performed her duty with out fault. She helped her queen in to her night clothes before asking if she needed any thing. Once she had finished all her lady's requests she left her majesty to her reading books, with two of the most responsible of the Ladies who served the elf queen to tend her every need.

Deciding then to go out in to the rose gardens of Gondor, Eowyn walked almost silently down the hall, the murmurs of the excited chatter and screams of the children outside being the only news.

When she reached the gardens she wished she had gone back to the party to find her husband. For now she had found his Grace the King. He was alone in the gardens. She could not turn back. It'd be rude and he had seen her.

The king looked at her, trying to hide how besotted he was with her. However as she stood before him in the velvet red festive gown that brought out all the beauty she had, he could not.

"My Lord," she said to him.

"Eowyn. I did not know you and the Lord steward had returned to court so soon." He said as her strided towards her.

"We did not wish to leave during the Yule tide celebration and I wanted to be near my lady the queen in this time. You must be looking forward to the birth of your child my Lord." She said and he nodded.

He was. A smile spread on his face. The birth of his son would secure Gondor's future.

"With much anticipation, I am." He nodded to her.

With no response to that, Eowyn lowed her head and looked at the ground. The feelings in her heart were indescribable.

Nothing like this had she ever felt before.

With such tenderness that she had never felt before his fingers took her chin and lifted her head. There eyes were looking straight in to one another's.

Her head was screaming at him don't. She didn't want him to stop.

Why was it he was only in love with her now it was too late to be together?

A tear dribbled down on to her cheek.

"I am happy with my husband." She muttered to him.

"And I love my wife." He nodded.

"Then what is it between us ,my lord?" she asked him.

"Love Eowyn and it is very proper." He smiled, a tear rolling on to his cheek. He may be a king. So many looks to him as some sort of god.

But he was not. And he made mistakes. His biggest one was his marriage. He wished she was his Queen.

"It can't be my lord…my love. We can never be together. And neither I nor you wish me to be your mistress." She said to him. "I cannot give you what you seek…" she laughed bitterly. "Is that not what you told me all those years ago when I would have given up every thing just to stand at your side?"

"Yes. I was so … so foolish. You know the secrets of my heart…only you know them. My wife will never figure them out, but to you I think I am as easily read as the books you study." He whispered. "Eowyn…"

Finally years of longing took over. The were shielded from eyes by the roses, no one would see them

So Aragorn took a deep breath before at long last brushed his lips against those of the woman he had so long dreamed of. She haunted his days.

Eowyn indulged in the fantasy for a moment before swiftly pulling back.

It had felt so scarily right. She had enjoyed it so much.

"This is just a Yule tide kiss." She said to him leaning back up and allowing him to kiss her again. Her hands lay on his chest as his strong arms wrapped round her waist and the magic of that moment took over them both.

It wasn't long before it was over though, and both came back to reality. What they had done was a terrible thing. But just before it was bad, didn't mean it wasn't right.

"We should return to the party. People will know we are gone." She said to him. He nodded.

"Yes…" he said and the two made for the exit, but before they reached it he said the words she had been longing to hear since she had been in his company for the first time. "I do love you my Lady. If only I could make you happy, then I would."

"I know my Lord. If we could only then back time. But we can not. We will love and have each other always… but since friendship is stronger than love, and in my experience always out lasts love, let us be friends."


End file.
